The present invention relates to seals, and more particularly to radial lip seals.
Radial lip seals are known and include at least one lip for sealing inwardly against an outer surface of a shaft or sleeve on the shaft, or outwardly against an inner surface of a bore or sleeve/body within the bore. Certain seal assemblies include inner and outer casings such the sealing member is enclosed within the casing and is installed on the shaft and within the bore as a “unitized” seal assembly.